dear god pls let me be a frag
by forsake strider's booty
Summary: an emo story between dirk and jake and it makes them sad. it has sex
1. Chapter 1

Two years you and your fag boyfriend Dirk had been together now, and it was probably the best two years of your life so far.

At first, you'd never even think about being a fag, let alone in a relationship with one; _your best bro! _But something snapped in you. You had both met eachother online, it being a random friend request over an online game, and began talking. He lived in Texas but lacked the common accent, actually, he lacked _any _common accent other than that monotone sounding-bored-out-of-my-skin voice when you first met him, well, his voice. A few weeks after battling with him over the internet, he said he was moving house and wouldn't be online for a few days.

You remember being sad about that, but you never figured out why at the time. Instead of complaining, you simply smiled to yourself rather than to him and joked around, saying you couldn't imagine your life without him because your a fag. Your heart stopped when you heard him laugh over the mic and return the kind words of sarcasm, although his words had more _emotion_ to them. During those days when he wasn't online, you didn't feel like playing on the computer, actually, you felt like you'd rather wrap yourself up into your bedsheets and never leave until you could hear his voice again. _God you missed it. _

_then you feel bad because you took the lords name in vain._

Your mother would try to get you out of your room, to play with your _real _friends. "Well sorry mother, my 'real' friends probably don't want to hang out with a ladie's charmer like me." You'd always say. She was always trying to get into your life and change it, make you feel pathetic and silly just so she can see your online games and be introduced to your internet buddies. Jane and Roxy were simple to introduce; a drunk and an angel slice. Your mother was extremely surprised to find out that you were friends with _girls_, and when she almost backflipped when finding out that they lived about twenty minutes away in a shared apartment, because they were 'BESTIES FOR LYFFIES'. BECAUSE THEY ARE FAGS

You disctinctly remember it was Roxy who had known Dirk before you, they were childhood friends before he moved away with his dad and older brother for business purposes, it broke your heart a little when Roxy explained how much she cried and how sad she felt that her best friend moved away to another state. After a few conversations between all four of you, you all became best of friends. Of course, you took more interest in Dirk, him being your 'bro' and all. everyone wanted an orgy but you didnt like the idea

After a few more days of your mother's nagging, a familiar name popped up on your screen, along with a message. Dirk had moved to Washington. Your eyes read over the words that he'd written, scanning them for any hint of a joke or sarcasm, there were none. He said that his dad needed to invest more so he'd moved to a busy state that was friendly and easy to invest. You then asked him where abouts in Washington he lived and you swore it was fate when he lived literally five or six minutes from your neighbourhood. its a shame nobody wanted an orgy

The first time you met him, you never guessed he would look so...casual. By the way he spoke and the things he said, you'd imagined him to be some sort of punk rebel, if anything, a mohawk and 'My Little Pony' shirt wouldn't have surprised you. He looked too casual to be the Dirk you had as a friend, but you pushed all those thoughts aside as you began to get to know him a little more; introducing him to your mother, having him over nearly every day after school: the place where the ground he walked on was kissed and you had become one of the most popular kids for even _knowing _the guy. Life was at it easiest.

But there was that one day that changed everything between you two; there's always one day that changes things. Dirk had been over, being a second player to your newest game, Marvel VS Capcom. You remember you had been acting strange, not on purpose, but you just had so many _feelings_ about this boy that you were confused on what to do. It was official, you had a crush on your best bro, Dirk Strider.

You were both in your room, the door was closed and your television was on the highest volume, the only thing that was heard from outside your door was the sound of men grunting and computer animated fists being thrown around. Dirk had beaten you four times now, you had beaten him zero. He kept rubbing it in your face that it was your game and he was kicking your ass at it; this had led to a wrestling match. Of course, you won by pinning the other to the wall by his forearms, he was always defenseless without the use of his hands. From that moment, you had looked into his sunglasses and tried so hard to see through the black glass-lenses of them, searching for some sort of buzz. It was quiet other than the battle music from your game in the background and you remember letting go of his arms, but you didn't step back and he didn't try to move you. You were so close when your hands gently removed his sunglasses and you can remember how you silently gasped at his fire-orange eyes staring into your own.

How great you felt when you leaned in, testing his lips with your own and feeling him push back gently. You had kissed for what felt like eternity, it hadn't been anything spectacular or sexual but you got one hell of a thrill from it. That kiss had left a warm sensation on your lips for hours after he left, it conbonkled your mind in various ways, you began wondering what this meant. You remember the conversation with him that night where you asked him about the event, the conversation had been a permenant image settled in your head for quite some time.

**golgothasTerror [GT] to timaeusTestified [TT] at 22:31:**

**GT: i luv u dirk **

**TT: i luv u too **

you rememmember how you got an erection from that and how your heart stopped and you almost died.

You also remember the way you smiled at that, how your heart just wouldn't stop thumping against your chest and how those butterflies wouldn't leave your stomach.

From then on, you'd began spending time with him more often than before, taking it one step at a time. It wasn't long before you were both holding hands in public, not taking a glance or care about people staring or muttering things under their breath. You didn't think Dirk cared either, the way his hand would just automatically find yours and link fingers.

Roxy and Jane were happy to find out, they started a group hug when you'd told them and had never seemed happier. After a few gay jokes from Roxy, everything settled normally. Your mother and Dirk's brother and dad never found out, he'd mentioned that he didn't want his sibling or parent knowing, when you'd asked why, he ignored the question and changed the subject completely. You had decided not to pry. Even though you knew Dirk, there were still things you wanted to ask him, things you didn't know about him. Sure, he would ask you many questions about your past and your mother, even your father who you didn't really know that well, but when you would ask him the same thing, he'd either ignore you and change the subject or answer with a quiet shrug.

May 23rd, 2014 was your two year anniversary, three days before you graduate and nine days after your mother's birthday; that's how you remember it, not that you would ever forget it. On the first year anniversary, you and Dirk had had a make out session in your bedroom, followed by an interruption from your mother. You then realised you really had to move out if you were going to get serious with Dirk.

You didn't know whether he minded not going any further, you had never wanted to ask, instead you made sure you gave him enough breathtaking kisses and touches that he would never think you don't love him anymore, because you love him too much for that.

Your two year anniversary was the best so far; Jane had baked a giant cake and planned a party at their apartment, followed by a romantic dinner with just you and Dirk, you could not have asked for a better anniversary.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Dirk had been nudging you for what seemed like forever while you relived your past with him, savouring every moment with him was like holding a precious gem stone.

"Jake, your scaring me." Dirk said, facing you on your bed. You shake your head and blink a few times, smiling at him gently afterwards,

"Terribly sorry, I was thinking."

"Must've been pretty intense, you've been staring at the wall for half an hour with a goofy grin on your face." He chuckled, linking his penis in with yours.

"Yes, but also quite relaxing too. I was thinking about us, our two years together." You say freely, feeling happy that you can share your dick with him so casually and not have to care. He smiles slightly and gently squeezes your fucking penis, but before he can say anything, your mother knocks at your door, "Jakey, your friend needs to go home now, my vagina is getting wet." She says firmly.

You grimace at the thought of Dirk leaving when your moms vagina is leaking, you never want him to leave when your moms vagina is leaking. Sighing, you reply with an 'okay' and Dirk stands from the bed, stretching and looks around for his phone while you grab your shoes from beside the bed. You never realised just how firm Dirk's muscles looked when he was wearing clothes, come to think of it, you have never seen with shirtless, same as he has never seen you shirtless. Being the adventurous person you are, you reach out and loop your fingers into Dirk's back pockets of his skinny jeans and pull him back, he falls into your lap and immediately you laugh. He chuckles and turns himself around and kisses you, you kiss back.

Your tongue finds his and the kiss depends, you hear him moan quietly and your senses go wild, quickly as you can, you stand up and flip him over on to the bed, climbing on top and catching his lips again. By now, both of you are breathless and full of adrenaline. Suddenly, you hear you mother's voice from the bottom of the stairs, she's shouting now, "Jake, I will not tell you again!" and with the sound of her voice you just want to fuck him hard in the ass until he cums blood

You sigh heavily and roll your eyes, sitting up and letting Dirk catch his breath. You can't wait until you move out. You look down at Dirk and suddenly, he's sitting up, catching your lips gently with his own, his hand on your chin and your heart flutters pathetically. When you open your eyes, he's smiling at you and you smile back, wishing you could just hold him forever.

You lift yourself from the bed and help Dirk up, "I'll walk you home." You offer, although to you it was more like a demand because you were not going to take no for an answer.

He shrugged and walked to the bedroom door, "cool." Sometimes, it's like he forgets the make out sessions you both have. You think that he just treats you so casually sometimes, like a friend rather than a boyfriend, but when he's a soppy git, he's a major soppy git.

Upon leaving the house with a quick goodbye and explanation to your mother, you walk through the neighbourhood under the dim setting sun-spread sky, holding hands with the one you love. Even though Dirk never lets you walk him to his actual house, being at the end of the road is enough to set your trust with him, you've never asked _why _he doesn't let you near, let alone in his house, but you don't like to question him on it.

When you finally reach his road, he turns to you and wraps his arms tightly around you. This is a strange gesture from him, but you don't ask, you just return it, nuzzling your nose into his neck and breathing in his scent. When he pulls away, you do the same, and when he kisses you so differently on the lips, you do the same. But it just doesn't feel the same. Something's off. you must have farted.

Just as you were about to question him, he walks off. You feel a little heartracked, thinking you've done something to him or said something you shouldn't have, Dirk's never the one to get upset over...well, anything! Instead of chasing after him, you watch him walk away. Sighing to yourself, you turn around and head home, it's getting quite dark so suddenly so you suggest to yourself that you should hurry home, before your mother starts to worry.

Not thinking like a genius at all, you take a shortcut down an alley, it's rather big and secluded, but you don't trouble yourself with silly thoughts at all. Suddenly you hear a footstep behind you and you whip your head around to see a very tall, very intimidating bloke smoking a cigarette. "What's a little man like you doing around here?" He asks. This was all very cliché for your liking.

"I-I'm heading-I'm heading home." You stutter, mentally kicking yourself for showing weakness in front of this guy. He wasn't _that _intimidating when you blink, because then you can't see him at all. he was a big black person and you though he was going to rape and steal your things which you didn'y have

By now, it was dark and all that was seen in the alley was dim, apart from the lightened end of the cigarette. You see him grin, and it's not friendly either. You hear other voices and laughs surround you, accompanied by bodies, either really broad or really tall, some of them both. A pit of fire and worry is becoming unsettled in your stomach, you want to run. "Little boys shouldn't be out at this time of the evening. Especially not in places like this; anything could happen." You hear a voice behind you.

"I haven't got anything on me worth taking." You blurt out, in all honesty, you haven't; your pockets are empty. All of the bodies laugh and it surrounds your head like cotton, almost suffocating you.

Without going over any sort of plan in yor head, you move as fast as you can, your legs taking you in the opposite direction of the tall bloke and your body collides with another, you didn't know they were _that _close. "Tryin'a run away?" He chuckles and grabs your shoulders, slamming you into the wall in the alley.

The tall one steps forward again, cigarette in his mouth as he speaks. "I think you have something worth taking." you cry in to your hands and think of your throbbing erection

You think over what he just said, wondering what he meant. You gasp suddenly when you realise what he's talking about. How did he know something that personal? "Wh-what are you-" He cuts you off.

"Shut the fuck up, fag." One broad man shouts, an evil series of chuckles following after. Feeling slightly offended and overall scared shitless, you say nothing. You can't say anything, because in an instant, you're thrown on to the ground and your mouth is covered by a cloth that's soon wrapped around your head. You muffle pleas and struggle under the death grip of the heavier man on top of you, his stubble was sickening and dirty. You couldn't stop them when they ripped your trousers and boxers from your body, the first man to mount you slammed your head onto the ground and lifted your legs.

"Pass me the lube." He says with his raspy voice, you quiver.

and they all rape your ass so hard that you cry and feel really emotional about it and when your feeling emo you want to die.

You slip into darkness as you hear voices disperse. You just hope you're dead. see your really emo.

im a bad author blah and i have an emo background.


	2. chapter 2

You walk into your fairly large home and hear the television and its really hard to walk because of your big dick, you know to go straight to your room to avoid conflict with your brother, because he's on that couch, waiting for you because he wants to fucking rape you. Your dad isn't usually around so you have no limitations unless he is around because he will want to rap you. As you step into your room and lock your door, because you _know_ what your brother is like, you know he is going to fuck you while you sleep, your mind rushes to Jake.

You shouldn't have let him walk you home, your dad could have been anywhere at that time

you forget to mention that your dad is a class a rapist and will rape anything that moves, your brother could have even been looking out the window. You hate how paranoid your 'family' has made you, hell, you can't even have your own boyfriend in your house. like you would want you r boyfriend in your house anyway you think anal is gross

Fifteen minutes had gone by with you standing at your door, your hand on it's secure lock. your skitsofrenic You remember Jake oh yeah because you have amneisa too and rush over to your computer, booting it up and hoping the internet bill's been paid. Gladly, it has, so you log on to pesterchum and-

He's not online. Why isn't he online? He's usually right there, online, waiting for you your skitsofrenia has messed you up. _Maybe he's just got distracted by a comic... or maybe hes mastrebating to you _you wish you could think that he's done that 'again', but he has never put anything before you not even his giant penis. You're proud to admit that you're slightly possessive over him andjealous of his dick, if not, crazy in lovewith his penis. Although, you don't want to give him that impression in case it's a little too much for him to handle in one go, so you keep it simple and secure. But then again, you hope you don't push him away from being too cold? yu are so cold and you love it but you dont care because your a fag

This is getting ridiculous, why isn't he online _still_? You start to panic, maybe something's happened to him his mum probably just cut off his dick or sucked it too hard. '_Don't be too drastic about this, Dirk, I'm sure he's fine._' The red letters appear on your screen, it seems you have cum blood as you take your hand off your dick an auto-responder is catching on to your thoughts already. Of course he would, he's you. _It's _you. Deciding to ignore his message, you dig in your pocket for your phone, then you remember that you never got the chance to pick it up from Jake's.

Shit. you need a shit

There's a knocking at your door and you know who it is. You don't bother answering it, instead you just sit in your computer chair, staring at the floor and mentally panicking. The knocking gets heavier and more frequent.

"_Yo, I know you're in there, fucking open the damn door._" Your older brother yells from the other side. In defeat, you do as he says and you open the 'damn door'. because your scraed He gives you a questioning look when you shift the door open enough to see him, but says nothing.

"What?" You ask. because your so scared

Instantly, your door is thrown open and out of your reach as it slams against the wall. You can tell it left a mark from the crunch that was heard; no doubt your dad will blame you. he blamed you for killing your dog when you get six Confusion isn't the only thing clear in your mind, but then you have a hint of what your brother is angry about and you panic some more. God you don't want to be here if he knows, if he knows you're gay and dating Jake, if a _Strider _like you was _gay_, there would be shame.

Instead of moving, you stand there, not obviously baffled by your brother's sudden actions towards your innocent doorbecause your scared and a fag, wall and privacy. He stands in your doorway, purposely trying to intimidate, obviously trying to make you break. But you don't. Instead, you look directly at him and accept the silence heading your way, because like in hell are you going to speak first. because your scared and your a fag

The silence does come and it does drag on for some time before your brother enters your room, passes your stiffened body and sits down in your computer chair, spinning himself around to face you. You watch him, of course, like a hawk. You can't trust him. He smiles at you in a sarcastic and stupid way before speaking, "got any friends?" He asks. You're confused by the question, but answer honestly. You can't lie to him.

"Yeah. A few." You say. "im gay"

"no" your brother screams and hits you with a chair. you fall onto the warm floor and cry but then your dad comes in and hits you again because hes abusive and you didnt tell your boyfriend because he wouldnt understand and your emo. then you cry yourself to sleep on the carpet but then you rememebr jake and you have to go see him becausey ou dont know that hes been raped. you leave your house and ignore your brother and daddy because they were to busy in your dads bedroom to care so you left and went to jakes where his mum answers the door and offers you a fuck which you except because yor fucking horny. after the fuck you feel bad because you didnt use protection then jakes mum leaves the room with your cum dripping all over the carpet and floor then she comes back in and slips in the puddle of cum and cries while screaming her baby has been raped but you dont really care because youve just fucked your friends mum.

you can't believe this.

im really fucking emo lol this story is so hard to write because im so depressed


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so you people think i stole this story? no your very wrong**

**neversober stole MY story and made it as there own i didnt steal anything this story was mine at the begginning and they stole it to embrassas me so pls stop flamming me about something i never did thnx**

You're running through the forest near your old home in the countryside, feeling happy and free as the dusty road kicks out behind you as you fart. You get further and further from your house and it's getting darker and darker, but you're not scared, you're adventurous. You don't care when the bushes are rustling violently and the branches on the trees, that look like long and boney arms, try to snatch you away. You welcome the dark cave ahead, exploring is what you love to do.

Entering the abandoned cave, you're disappointed to discover that there's nothing inside for you to see or take, so you turn to head out when- the enterance is suddenly blocked by tumbling boulders, it's dark and you're not scared, but you start to panic because you can't see anything. You hear your mother crying out for you, her voice manically saddening as she calls your name, searching for you. You try to reply but you can't speak. Your voice isn't there, you can't see and you can't speak, you can't say anything.

There's laughter and voices and you're not sure if they're in the back of your head or behind you, if they're real or just your imagination playing tricks on you. Suddenly, you're in an alley, a man on top of you, you can't feel any pain but you're crying anyway. you have a boner becausey ou like being dom in something

Then it's dark. but suddenly a dragon jumps up from behind a rock and eats your leg and you screaming because it hurts and your bleedding but then you wake up feeling emo

You awake with a jolt of shock, your vision is blurry and you then realise your glasses aren't on your face. The place you're in is so very bright it hurts your eyes, so you blink a few times before staring up at the ceiling. That dream hurts you, but you can't feel any pain. You can't feel anything, perhaps you're drugged. A familiar voice is heard and you turn your head so slighty to the side, then the whole way when you see your mother in a chair beside your bed, talking to a woman in uniform; she's a nurse.

Mother catches your action and turns her head to you, her eyes are red and look swollen from crying. A small, but sad smile spreads along her face and she takes your hand which is laying at your side, "morning sweety." She says, her breasts are so sad that you just don't want to look at her anymore, but you have to. You can't smile back, you can't speak or do anything; you don't _feel_ like smiling. you feel like grabbing your penis and flapping it at your mom until she sucks it

Her smile fades back to the sad face she held before when you don't do anything in response, she looks at the nurse and you turn your head back towards the ceiling. You remember everything from last night. _Everything._ A sudden sickness overcomes you and you don't want to be alive to feel it, to feel anything. Everything suddenly hurts and you're immediately crying in pain, throwing your body at something else's command; you see blood. you came blood and All you can see is blood, everything's red and running down the walls, smearing on to the floor where tall and broad men come a lot. Their footsteps are heard all around you and you scream even more, telling them to 'fuck off' and leave you alone, to not ever touch you again. even though you want them to touch you because your horney

There's a prick in your arm and you feel yourself relax slowly, your nerves become unusable and your mind unstable. You slip back into darkness, it grabs you and rips your vocal cords from your mouth, it tears your nerves away so you can't move. You fall limp on to the hospital bed and quietly mumble Dirk's name; _you need him. _your horney and feel bad for cockblocking him before you got rraped in the arse a lot of times by random men that might have aids but you dont care because your not black and your unable to catch them

Sitting in Jake's mom's car in the parking lot, you try to come to terms with everything. your penis is angry at you and hits you in the jaw and Jake's mom had asked you if you wanted to come in, she _insisted _you did so she fucked you until you come blood, but you couldn't. You said you would wait until you feel 'right' seeing as you fucked your bfs mom and she was better than him; you know you will never feel 'right' enough to visit your boyfriend in his hospital bed until he dies and you get his mom to yourself. Even though you feel utterly selfish and sick to the bone, you step out of the car and walk in the opposite direction of the hospital. Realising you just can't do it, you start your journey home from the parking lot. Along the dark roads, you're constantly thinking of all these different thoughts flying through your mind, although, when your consiousness comes around, you can't remember anything you've been thinking of.

You walk the long way home, you have no hurry to return to the darkened palace of fate; your room. The few cars that pass you don't pay attention to your hollow figure walking along the streets at 3am in the morning. One car stopped beside you and asked you what you were doing out at this time and if you wanted a ride home; it was a woman but you didn't trust her, so you ignored her completely and kept walking. until she got out and sucked your nipples and begged you to fuck her and you soon did and she was horrible so you stopped halfway and walked away with your boner

Along the way, suddenly you realise where you are. You turn your head to your left and look down a dark alley, it's quite large but secluded. You feel uneasy and sick looking down it, you don't want to go down it to get home; you'd rather go around.

Finally, you return to your front door. All the lights are off in the house but the door is unlocked so you walk in regardless. Nobody is downstairs when you close the door, but you hear footsteps in the hallway upstairs when the the door clicks loudly shut. Your father stands at the top of the stairs, glaring down at you. He's still in his suit, but his sleeves are messily rolled up and half tucked in, he looks stressed. You're still in front of the door so he doesn't approach you, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch you if you legged it again. "Where the fuck have you been?" He yells. You are tired and you feel sick, not feeling to argue, you just approach the stairs and start walking up towards him. he pulls his penis out and stares at you

Your dad looks down at you when you are standing in front of him, you can tell he's looking down at you because his breath is heavy and your head is hot from his glare binding into it. "Well?" He asks again. You don't answer, you don't move at all, you don't even breathe. his penis smells like cherries and cream and cum and you want to him fuck you so badly

He moves out of your way when you wait long enough, sighing heavilly. Suddenly, he grabs your wrist and your head is thrown to the right as his fist connects with your jaw. You don't cry out in pain, like usual, so you just take the abuse he gives you, like usual. This time, though, he lets go of your wrist as your body falls to the right from the impact, you hear him gasp loudly as you fall and crash down the stairs, smacking your head enough times to make you feel slightly dizzy. he sticks his penis on your head where the cut is and it feels very nice and he begins to hump your head

You lift your body up slightly and continu to let your dad fuck your head then your brother comes out of your room with one of your porn magazines and puts his penis in your mouth then they both cum over your face and it tastes like chocolate and you love it. your dad shouts at you for being gay and says that if you want to be a gay you have to let him fuck you every night but you dont care

anything is bettter than thinking about your almost dead usleless bf in prison


End file.
